X3Jesus
X3Jesus ''' is a Cell Director of the Insurgency. Personality X3Jesus' personality is typically immature, humorous, lax, and nice most of the time, even disregarding insurgency laws at times. However, in some cases he becomes extremely serious and strict when the group in any way is under threat. Appearance X3Jesus is typically seen on-site wearing a casual suit with a tiger print fedora and a shiny teeth smile. However, he used to wear a red cyclops eye, an Adurite Cape, a red cloak and a casual suit until dress codes were imposed. History '''SCPF Arc 1 X3Jesus (at the time, under an different alias) first joined the SCPF in early 2017. He remained as a Class-D for multiple weeks and started riots constantly. After that, he joined the group and a few days later joined ScD. Around a week later, he joined Mobile Task Force and was placed into Beta-7. However, X3Jesus left Beta 1 week after due to the 20 hour quota hurting his school grades. Shortly after, he joined the Security Department and was placed into SCU 3 days upon joining due to notable combat and recontainment skill. Around June, he left SCPF, ranked SCU in SD and Researcher in ScD due to boredom. SCPF Arc 2 A month later, X3Jesus rejoined SCPF and joined Sigma due to his friend being TFL at the time. He also joined ScD again and quickly climbed back to Researcher. A while later, he was terminated from ScD due to inactivity as X3Jesus focused on Sigma more. A while after, he left Sigma and joined MD. A month and a half later, ranked Psychologist in MD, he left SCPF once more. TSH Arc 1 X3Jesus joined TSH just to raid SCPF and have fun. Nothing notable happened during the arc, and left a month after. SCPF Arc 3 After getting bored of TSH, X3Jesus rejoined SCPF and joined the Department of External Affairs and shortly after, the Manufacturing Department as scripter. However, about half a month later due to boredom, he left SCPF. CI Arc 1 After being recommended to join the Chaos Insurgency, X3Jesus joined Chaos Insurgency and was ranked to Cell Director almost instantly. He proceeded to convert their current primary site, Installation-08, to Filtering Enabled two days later. During his few months in CI, he began reworking multiple assets and adding new Items and content, as well as a few personal things for himself and others. He also joined SOTF and was ranked Zafikil, and was placed as Director a few days later. A week later, X3Jesus left CI due to boredom and scrapped his plans for 08 and SOTF. SCPF Arc 4 X3Jesus joined SCPF for the last time and was going to join the Manufacturing Department and try working his way up to Site Director, but realized that the foundation allegiance law would prevent him from developing for other groups in the genre (at the time, he developed for two SCPFs, notably WelpNathan's). He then left SCPF right after joining. GOC Arc 1 X3Jesus joined GOC in interest of developing for them and joining PHYSICS. He was also invited to work on Project Farpoint. However, a week later due to inactivity and not enjoying his job, he left GOC. TSH Arc 2 X3Jesus joined TSH just out of boredom, but left 2 days later due to it being inactive and at the brink of collapse according to him. CI Arc 2 A month after leaving CI, X3Jesus rejoined CI and fixed a few issues. A few days after, he discontinued Installation-08 Support from him, likely in favor of getting Project Overseas or Installation-07 finished, Trivia * He tends to have a heavy disliking of anything free modeled. * He tends to not take anything serious unless it matters to him or the insurgency as a whole. * He is terrible at building. * While he was not in CI after leaving for the first time, X3Jesus constantly rioted and said negative things about CI and in some cases, used his personal breach scripts and assets that were not removed to his advantage. By some, it was considered an act of exploitation though he dismissed it as the devs being too lazy to remove them, even after requesting them to. * He used to make GFX, but quit many months after, especially since his software broke. * He occasionally admin abuses at 08, one notable case being giving the entire server Fidget Spinners, though most of the time it's for custom breach events. * He is a part of the Storm X Guild (which is why his name begins with X3) * He tends to abuse his authority at 08, such as randomly killing Test Subjects, performing "tests" (which is just him throwing test subjects in Item CZs to die). * He holds a grudge against CLASSIFIED, though refuses to show that.